Sonic Valentines
by Volcanic the hedgehog
Summary: A Sonic Valentines Day, I made this a long time before I made stories for Fanfiction. Hope you Enjoy!


**Hey everyone, Volcanic here with another Sonic the Hedgehog story! Sorry if this isn't very good, I made it a while back(before I was on Fanfiction).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anyone else, I own Volcanic and Howl owns...Howl. And the girls are my OC's I guess.**

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Volcanic, Howl, and Boom were all at Tails' workshop. But they didn't know they were going to get strange visitors when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Volcanic said, and opened the door, and saw someone that looked like him except a girl,

"Who's at the door?" Howl asked, and looked out the door, and saw someone that looked like him except a girl,

"Hi" The girls said, they all looked like everyone that was there,

They invited them in and they all asked the same question. "What is this suprise visit for?" the girls looked at the floor with sadness.

"Umm, sorry we didn't mean to make you sad" Sonic said,

"Oh it's okay, we got attacked by an egg shaped man" The girl who looks like Sonic said,

The boys looked at eachother knowing who it was who attacked the girls.

"His name is Eggman, well that's what we call him" Sonic explained,

"What's your names?" Howl asked,

"I'm, Sonia" Sonia introduced herself,

"I have a sister named Sonia" Sonic stated,

"I'm, Knuckel" Knuckel introduced herself,

"I'm, Tailressa" Tailressa introduced herself,

"I'm, Shadula" Shadula introduced herself,

"I'm, Volcanette" Volcanette introduced herself,

"I'm, Howlina" Howlina introduced herself,

"I'm, Boomerella" Boomerella introduced herself,

(I know, these are some cheesy names)

"Well, nice to meet ya" Volcanic said, secretly purring,

"Would you like anything to eat?" Boom asked, secretly purring too,

"Burrito!" Volcanette yelled. This made Volcanics' purrs even louder(But still under control),

"Here!" Volcanic ran up to her and gave her one of his Burritos,

"**sniffs** Agh, it smells delicous" Volcanette said,

"It's my secret ingredient" Volcanic stated,

"So umm, would anyone else like something to eat?" Boom asked,

"Pizza" Boomerella stated, this made Booms' eyes shrink and go back to normal, because he liked Pizza too,

"Hello? Is Sonic here?" A voice said, but Sonic knew who it was, so he hid behind the couch,

Amy was the voice and walked in to see some firmilliar faces, and unfirmilliar faces.

"Who are you?" Amy asked Sonia,

"Umm, I'm Sonia" Sonia stated,

"That's weird, Sonic has a sister who's name is Sonia. Speaking of Sonic. Where is he?" Amy asked,

"He's right here" Shadula grabbed him from behind the couch,

"There you are!" Amy said, and gave Sonic a 'Death hug',

"Amy, I think he can't breath" Tails said,

"You're...right" Sonic struggled to say,

"Oh! Sorry" Amy said and let him go,

Volcanic knew what to do in this situation and grabbed a chili dog from out of no where. He placed it under his nose and turned on a fan, waking Sonic up.

"Ugh, thanks Volcanic" Sonic said, getting up,

"You seem pretty handy" Volcanette complimented Volcanic,

"It was nothing. I do it all the time" Volcanic said,

"Nice job, ratting out Sonic" Shadow said,

"I do it all the time with Sonia" Shadula said,

This got Shadow to smile a little bit.

"So, do you like video games?" Boom asked, Boomerella,

"Yeah, I play them all the time" Boomerella stated, Boom felt like he could fly after she said that,

"So could I ask you something, Volcanette?" Volanic asked,

"You can ask me anything" Volcanette said,

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Volcanic asked nervously,

"Sure!" Volcanette said, and hugged him. But it wasn't like one of Amys' death hugs this one was a light one,

"I was going to ask you the same thing my cousin asked, Boomerella" Boom said,

"Cool!" Boomerella said and did the same as Volcanette did,

"What about you? Were you going to do the same as them?" Shadula asked Shadow, which made Shadow nervous,

"Umm, maybe" Shadow said,

Volcanic noticed Shadow and taunted him.

"Shadow? Are you unconfident?" Volcanic asked, but knew that he was,

"No! I'm just not..umm..fealing as good as I usually do!" Shadow said, Volcanic grinned,

"But on one condition" Volcanette said,

"What?" Volcanic asked,

"We choose where we go" Volcanette stated,

"Of course" They said,

"First, you have to put on these blind folds" Shadula said,

"Why?" Shadow asked,

"It's a secret place" Shadula said,

"Okay" They said and put on the blind folds,

"See ya, guys later" Boom said,

**At the secret place.**

"Alright, you can take off the blind folds" Volcanette said,

The guys took off the blind folds and looked around. They were shocked to see an Eggman logo.

"This is Eggmans' base!" Boom said,

"Of course it is. After all they are my clones" A voice said, but the guys knew who it was,

Eggman came out of no where.

"Doctor! What are you doing here? And what do you mean by 'your clones'?" Shadow said,

"I cloned these girls from your DNA. And the best part is, they take orders from me!" Eggman stated,

"Y-You're..just..clones?" Volcanic asked,

"Of course! Wow, I hope I'm smarter than you" Volcanette stated,

"How could we fall for this?" Shadow asked,

Volcanic started shuddering and almost turned "Dark", but Volcanette kicked him to the wall of the cage they were in before he could completly turn dark.

"I know everything about you, especially your forms" Volcanette said,

"Leave him alone!" Boom said,

"And what are you going to do about it?" Boomerella asked,

"Nothing, Ms. Cheesy name. Did Eggman come up with those?" Boom said,

"Yep. And I don't like your name either, Boom" Boomerella said,

"You diserve horrible names, since you work for Eggman" Volcanic said,

"So how much are these clones alike with us?" Shadow asked,

"They share all your memories, especially deep ones" Eggman stated,

"So you know how much, Sonic owes me?" Volcanic asked,

"Of course, and I would have just left him to do it himself" Volcanette stated,

"Well I wouldn't, because he's my friend" Volcanic said,

"So you must know about, Maria" Shadow said to Shadula,

"Yeah, and you really miss her. Don't you?" Shadula said hurtfully,

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow sent a Chaos Blast to break the cage, but Shadula caught it,

"You don't diserve the title of 'ultimate lifeform' anymore" Shadula said,

"Maybe you don't diserve it either. You forgot Sonic!" Eggman yelled,

"Don't worry, his clone will take care of him" Shadula stated,

**At Tails' workshop.**

"I have to work on a new invention, tell me if you need anything though" Tails stated,

"Don't worry, we'll be alright" Tailressa stated,

Tails walked into the garage. And then Tailressa gave a secret signal to the other girls(Except Amy).

"It's time to get rid of you, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonia said, and ran at him,

"What?" Sonic said, and dodged the attack,

"Don't hurt, Sonic!" Amy yelled and threw her Piko Piko Hammer at Sonia,

After Sonia got hit, she turned into goo.

"What was with that?" Knuckles asked,

"She was doing her job. And now I'll do mine" Knuckel said and threw a fist at Knuckles,

"Whoa!" Knuckles said and grabbed her punch,

"I'm comin'!" Sonic said and used a homing attack on Knuckel, Knuckel then turned into goo like Sonia

"Alright, whatever's going on with the girls there's only two of them left" Knuckles said,

They walked into the garage to find Tailressa, and Howlina tying up Howl, and Tails with unbreakable metal rope hooked up to a genorator.

"What are you doing to them!?" Sonic asked,

"Well, we tied them up to metal rope and got a genorator to shock them enough for them to-" Tailressa was cut off by Sonic,

"Don't you dare even try to hurt them!" Sonic said,

"Hurt them? If you say so" Howlina joked,

She turned on the genorator and it gave Howl and Tails an incredible shock making them yell in pain.

"Tails! Howl!" Sonic said, starting to turn into "Dark Sonic",

"Sonic! Calm down!" Knuckles yelled and put his hand on Sonics' shoulder to try and calm him down, but Sonic just pushed it off,

**"You're..gonna..pay..for That!" **Dark Sonic yelled and hit both of the evil girls, turning them into goo also,

"Sonic, calm down. Please" Amy said,

**"I-I**-I'm sorry" Sonic said, turning back to normal,

Knuckles untied Howl and Tails.

"We need to warn the others" Tails stated,

Tails comunicator turned on to show Volcanic. Everyone gathered around Tails.

_"Guys! The girls are evil clones!" _Volcanic warned them with news they already knew,

"We know, they tried to kill us" Tails stated,

_"Oh, well we've been captured by Eggman" _Volcanic stated,

"We'll get ya out of there" Sonic said,

_"Thanks. Hey give that back!" _Volcanic yelled, because Volcanette took his comunicator,

_"Ahh, so you finnally found it out. Don't worry about your friends. They won't be here after a while" _Volcanic said evilly,

"We're coming, and you'll regret us coming there" Sonic said,

Tails turned off his comunicator off afterwards.

"Let's go" Knuckles said,

And with that they left.

**At Eggmans' base.**

"You'll never get away with this!" Boom said,

"Ah ha! But I think I already did" Eggman said,

"What does that mean?" Boom asked,

"This is all apart of my plan" Eggman stated,

"That's it I'm blasting this cage wide open!" Volcanic said, and grabbed out a bazooka from no where,

Volcanic shot a missle out, but Volcanette just got a forcefeild and blocked the missle from blasting down the cage.

"You forgot that they're copies of us" Shadow said,

"At least he tried, you haven't done anything so far" Boom stated,

"Oh, didn't I?" Shadow said and moved over to reveal a hole in the cage,

"How did you do that?" Boom asked,

"I melted it from the heat from my Chaos powers" Shadow stated,

"Well, that was unexpected" Volcanic said,

They escaped quickly and tried to find their way out, but their female clones came out from no where.

"I knew you would do that" Shadula stated,

"And what are you gonna-Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Volcanic got kicked where no one should be kicked,

"Is that good for you?" Volcanette asked sarcastically,

"Let's just get out of here" Shadow stated,

"Right!" Boom agreed, and carried his in-pain cousin,

They went everywhere but it seemed like it was the most complicated maze ever.

"Where*pant*do we go*pant*now?" Boom asked trying catching his breathe,

"This way!" Shadow stated,

They went off in the direction Shadow was pointing, but it was just a dead end. Boom said that Shadow needs to go north, and Shadow just walked off and Boom followed.

"Found you!" Shadula said falling from out of no where,

"And we found you!" A voice yelled from an unknown area,

"What-" Shadula got cut off by an explosion,

A few figures came out of the smoke from the explosion. These figures were, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Howl.

"Thanks for leaving behind a explosive, Volcanic" Sonic said,

Volcanic gave a thumbs up.

"What happened to, Volcanic?" Howl asked,

"He got..kicked" Boom stated,

All they could say about that was "That's gotta hurt".

"Let's get out of here" Boom stated,

"Not so fast!" Boomerella said and kicked Boom in the face sending Volcanic flying off him,

"Hey! Get away from my cousin!" Volcanic said getting up, now out of pain,

"What are you gonna do?" Boomerella moached, Volcanic just grinned back,

Volcanic transformed into Flame Volcanic.

"This!" Flame Volcanic yelled,

He flew at them, throwing punches, and kicks. The clones all started to melt.

"We will be back!" Shadula yelled before turning into a complete pile of goo,

Volcanic then powered down.

"Gross pile of goo" Howl stated with goo on his shoes,

"I got it" Volcanic stated and got a towel out of no where,

"Let's get out of here" Sonic said,

"Agreed" They said(Except for Shadow),

They all arrived back at Tails' work shop soon after.

"So guys. How did you not go 'gaga' over your clones?" Boom asked,

"It's a pretty easy answer" Volcanic said with a grin,

"Don't say it!" Knuckles said,

"You're in love" Volcanic said imaturley,

"Okay first of all, not cool. Second, how does that affect Howl?" Sonic said,

"That's something for another day" Volcanic stated.

**Do you want to know Howls secret? My brother likes a girl IRL and didn't want his character to like his clone. So have a happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
